Dead Space 2
Dead Space 2 is an upcoming survival horror, third-person shooter video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. It is the sequel to Dead Space, and is scheduled for release on January 25, 2011 in the U.S.A and January 28, 2011 in Europe.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=228205 Computer & Video Games - One of 2010's biggest sequels. Next issue] __TOC__ Synopsis Character and setting Plot Dead Space 2 - DementiaVGh0rUpmX4k Dead Space 2 - Official E3 2010 TrailersOyPRLpDhy4 Dead Space 2 - Ring Around the RosiegaXqKjvJsJg Dead Space 2 takes place three years after the events of Dead Space, in 2511.[http://www.relyonhorror.com/content/depth-dead-space-2-info RelyOnHorror - Depth Dead Space 2 Info] Isaac will be arriving on The Sprawl, a civilian space station on the remains of Saturn's moon Titan, where the Necromorph outbreak begins. It is stated that Isaac will be able to witness the panic that overtakes the station from the start, which will apparently result in the game having more Necromorphs as the game progresses.[http://www.endsights.com/news/10963/new-dead-space-2-details-revealed/ EndSights - Dead Space 2 Details Revealed] The plot begins with Isaac held in a mental asylum on the Sprawl. When the Necromorph infection breaks out, Franco Delille releases Isaac, thus the game begins.[http://comic-con.gamespot.com/video/6270909/#toggle_video Gamespot - Comic-Con 2010 Panel: Building a Horror Entertainment Franchise: Dead Space 2 (17:42)]Dead Space: Ignition, page ?? Gameplay Campaign The gameplay of Dead Space 2 will be greatly more varied than the original, and includes such objectives as hacking terminals, outrunning the Government, stomping out Necromorph infections, and generally trying to escape the Sprawl. Multiplayer Dead Space 2 - Multiplayer TrailerZjTBUvmKOcE Dead Space 2's multiplayer gameplay is objective based where four Sprawl Security Officer players are against four Necromorph players.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/103&ch=4&sd=0?ep=103&ch=4&sd=0 GameTrailers Dead Space Multiplayer] There will be a Playstation Network closed beta for 'dedicated Dead Space fans', who sent programmer Louis Gascoigne their email addresses over Twitter. Teams *'Sprawl Security Officers:' This team's goal is to complete all the objectives before time runs out or all of the team is killed. Their play style will be similar to Isaac's with Kinesis and Stasis, but will also include multiplayer exclusive abilities like area of effect (AOE) Healing. *'Necromorphs:' This team's goal is to prevent the other team from completing the objectives. These players will be able to play as one of four different kinds of Necromorphs: the Lurker, the Pack, the Puker and the Spitter. They will spawn in air vents similar to Necromorphs in singleplayer. Other computer-controlled Necromorphs will assist the players. Maps There are five maps, each with their own specific objectives. The three maps known so far are: *'Escape:' The Security Officers need to traverse a facility to a set of Escape Pods. The Escape Pods must be powered up before they can be used. With the Ishimura docked near the Sprawl, evacuate via escape pods. *'Titan Mines:' The Security Officers need to find three pieces of a Shockpoint Bomb and bring them back to a generator. Then they must defend the generator from Necromorphs until the bomb goes off and opens the doorway leading to a final confrontation with the Necromorphs. *'Solar Array:' The Human team have been ordered by Tiedemann to deliver the firing coordinates to the Solar Array. Merchandise and promotions Dead Space 2 is released in two versions; the Standard Edition and the Collector's Edition.[http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84606 Gamestop Dead Space 2 Collector's Edition] The Standard Edition comes with the game disc and manual. The Collectors Editions comes with those included in the Standard Edition and the following: * Isaac Clark’s collectible replica Plasma Cutter, modeled from the new design as seen in-game and features trigger activated LED lights. Those who pre-order the european version ofthe game do not recieve this, instead recieving a downloadable rivet gun as a weapon. * Dead Space 2 Original Soundtrack, featuring an hour of music compiled from the score of Dead Space 2. It also includes a scoring of Dead Space 2 featurette. * A rare lithograph depicting Necromorph transformation concept art by Visceral Games artist Brett Marting. * A Isaac Unitology Suit and accompanying Force Gun in-game items, with each offer unique advantages to the player when used in Dead Space 2. As an added bonus, those who pre-ordered the game from certain retailers in North American and GAME in UK shall receive free download Dead Space: Ignition, downloadable from Xbox LIVE. Trivia Trailers *''Dead Space 2'' featured "Ring Around the Rosie" in one of their promotional trailers whereas the prequel, Dead Space, featured the lullaby "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". *The Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer has Isaac participating in what seems to be a Rorschach test, which is being conducted by two unknown psychologists. Additionally the music played in the Dementia trailer is called "Fathom" by the band known as the Russian Circles.[http://russiancirclesband.blogspot.com/2010/04/fathom-scores-new-dead-space-2-trailer.html Blogspot: Fathom scores new Dead Space 2 Trailer] Miscellaneous *''Dead Space 2'' will be the first game in the Dead Space series to have an online multiplayer component, which involves the sprawl security team controlled by 4 players, playing objective based games against player-controlled Necromorphs. *The Zero Gravity feature has been tweaked, allowing the player to control the direction of their drifting through space and to fire their weapon at the same time. *Isaac will speak in Dead Space 2, and will also be able to display a greater range of emotion. Isaac will use more of his engineering skills in Dead Space 2, emphasizing his role as a technician rather than a soldier. *In the Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer, you can hear Nicole's voice. This is sign that she may be part of Isaac's dementia during the game. *Motion capture commentary and game trailers suggests the dementia acquired on Aegis VII/Nicole may be lethal to Isaac, and includes quicktime events.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1108312p1.html IGN.com: SDCC 10: Nicole Can Kill Isaac in Dead Space 2] Gallery Promotional File:DeadSpace2 - PC Cover.png|The PC cover. File:DeadSpace2 - PS Cover.png|The PS3 cover. File:DeadSpace2 - Xbox Cover.png|The Xbox 360 cover. File:Dead Space 2 - Ink Blot.png|''The nightmare is over but it will not end!'' File:Secret_glyphs.png|''REBORN AS ONE 614'' File:DeadSpace 2 - Dementia.jpg|Isaac Clarke, in the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Recovery.jpg|Isaac's shuttle is discovered File:DeadSpace 2 - Rig.jpg|The holographic health meter of the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Patient.jpg|A page of drawings and writing, presumably created by Isaac File:DeadSpace 2 - Inkblot.jpg| File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo01.jpg|The Plasma Cutter collectible item File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo02.jpg|A Visceral employee holding the Plasma Cutter collectible item Screenshots File:Dead Space 2 image 1.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 2.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 3.jpg File:DS2screen_zerog.jpg|Isaac in a Zero Gravity environment, wearing the classic Engineering RIG File:DS2screen cutter.jpg|Isaac in the Advanced Suit, firing the Plasma Cutter Sources External *[http://www.fearnet.com/news/b18599_dead_space_2_first_gameplay_footage.html Fear.net: Dead Space 2 First gameplay Footage] Category:Dead Space 2